As the World Falls Down
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: KuramaXHiei. Songfic about their relationship...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or this song. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. The song belongs to David Bowie. It was used in the movie _Labyrinth_.

As The World Falls Down

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Opened and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

Hiei sat on the windowsill of Kurama's bedroom window, watching as his friend prepared for bed. He had masked his ki so that he could watch Kurama unobserved himself. Kurama was at that moment holding onto a beautiful red rose talking to himself. Hiei recognized the rose. He had given it to Kurama the day before as a birthday present. He hadn't know what else to get his fox, wait a minute, his fox? Since when was he possessive? He turned his gaze back to Kurama. Kurama sat at his desk and brushed his long crimson hair, smiling at his reflection in the mirror; for some reason though, Hiei thought that Kurama looked, sad somehow. Hiei just couldn't understand Kurama sometimes. Lately he had been acting extremely strange. Hiei would catch Kurama staring at him when he thought that no one else was looking, and it puzzled Hiei. There was something about the kitsune that enthralled him…

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart.

Kurama sat in his room, thinking abut Hiei. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he was in love with the gruff little fire demon. He had fought beside him for over two years now, and he was positive that it was love. Kurama dared not tell him, or anyone else for that matter. Hiei would never understand. He sighed and sat back down at his desk, holding onto the gorgeous red rose that Hiei had given him for his birthday yesterday. He smiled as he put the rose behind his ear. 'I wonder if Hiei knows that a red rose means love' he wondered idly.

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world falls down) Falling down

Falling in love

"Kurama, look out!" Hiei yelled from across the field. The Reikai-tantei were all fighting a group of extremely powerful S-class demons, when Hiei saw that Kurama's Rose Whip had been torn from his hands. Hiei had turned and yelled just in time to see two more demons go for Kurama. Seconds after he yelled out his warning, he saw Kurama go down. He grabbed his katana and bounded over to where his comrade lay. The demons were closing in, but Hiei killed them all with a few well-placed slashes of his katana. When he had dispatched of all of the immediate danger, he turned to Kurama. Bending down, he gently lifted Kurama's head onto his lap. All other things in the world disappeared as he concentrated on his friend. 

"Everything's going to be all right, Kurama. Just hang on! Kurama! Can you here me? Kurama!" Hiei's cries were growing more and more frantic as Kurama failed to respond. As the others gathered around, they saw Hiei crying. The tear gems were falling from his eyes at a horrific speed. He gathered Kurama closer to his chest and cried even harder. 'Why had he denied his feelings for the kitsune until now?' he thought desperately. If only Kurama had known, he might still, somehow be alive and safe. "Kurama!" he screamed over and over until his voice gave out.

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars

Kurama looked up into Hiei's eyes for one last time. Hiei gasped and smiled down at him, tightening his arm and drawing Kurama even closer. "You're going to be okay, right Kurama?" Kurama attempted to smile. He could feel the last traces of his energy leaving his body painfully. He looked up into Hiei's eyes.

"No, baka I'm dying." His eyes widened a bit when he saw the amount of pain in the fire demon's face. He coughed suddenly, spitting up crimson streaks of blood onto Hiei's clothes; Hiei didn't care. Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand with the last of his strength.

"Hiei, I just want you to know that ai shiteru. I've always been to shy to tell you, but it's true. I'll see you again, someday." Hiei looked down at his kitsune and smiled sadly. "I love you too, Kurama. We will see each other again soon. Now rest and sleep until we meet again." Kurama nodded and closed his eyes for the last time, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Hiei brushed a kiss over his fallen loves lips and smiled down at him sadly. "Who am I going to fight with now, Kurama? Who will force me to eat and rest when I've practiced for too long? Who will love me no matter what? Oh Kurama, I'll always love you."

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Makes no sense at all

Falling 

As the world falls down

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling in love


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

All right people, here's the drill. After rereading this story, I came to the conclusion that I think it needs a sequel. But since I like getting feedback from YOU lovely reader, please tell me if you would like to see a sequel to this story. I would appreciate it if you told me through email, or (preferably) with a review. Thank you for you time.

---------Silver Foxglove


End file.
